Angsa Tercinta
by FieryFafar
Summary: A Swan Lake with a hint of Sleeping Beauty inspiration starring Twinleaf!


_"See, my dear child, this is your bride-to-be." His mother spoke softly as their eyes basked on the beautiful baby girl sleeping inside her carriage._

The son, however, having a mind of a 3-year old, only replied with a loud, "Eww."

* * *

Once upon a time, in far away kingdom in the land of Sinnoh, lived a king and queen who were respected and loved by many. They were wise and kind, so filled with love and knowledge. The royal couple had a son. He was born in a bright summer morning in June, thus the name Jun. He was a young blonde whose eyes were bright as sunset. His smile alone was like a thousand suns, providing warmth and joy to people everywhere. His boldness was greatly accepted by all, loved and impressed by the child's feisty demeanour. As time passed by, the young prince eventually grew up to become a dashing young man. He was loved and craved by many women across the kingdom, all wanting to become his beautiful bride.

It was then when he reached 21. Seeing that he was next in line for the throne, the king and queen had a talk with their son. "Hunt, my boy," his royal majesty said to his son. "Bring back a hunt, and your marriage will soon be arranged for you will soon take over this kingdom."

Jun's mother took his hands and placed a wooden crossbow in his palms. "Make us proud, my beloved Jun."

The young man looked at his dear father and mother. His eyes sparked a naughty gleam, with his lips forming a devious smirk. Taking the crossbow and flashing a boyish wink, he replied, "Leave it to me, Mom and Dad."

* * *

The place was absolutely breathtaking. Clouds were seen floating by. Starlys and Staravias were flying about to their nests, hoping to reach before sundown. The trees were big and sturdy. The grass was soft like baby clouds as trickles of dew were splotched onto them. Right in the middle of the hidden area was a lake; so blue and crystal clear. It was calm as the wind, almost like a mirror made from the great Arceus himself.

And sitting right in the middle of the lake was a Swanna.

The most elegant creature in the magical place. Its head was down, black sad eyes looking at its reflection. Its beak twitched into a small frown, finally letting out a faint sigh as its only response.

_What ever shall I do…?_

* * *

"Oh wow." Jun stopped from his tracks. After hours of walking and hunting into the forest, he finally found a spot hidden right behind some very thick vines. Curiosity took over him as the young prince tackled his way through the vines and entered inside.

He didn't expect a little paradise though.

It was a sight to behold. Never had he seen such beauty, such magnificence. Awestruck, Jun walked closer inside. His eyes stopped to see a wide lake positioned in the middle of the area. Curving a smile, the lad dashed towards the lake and kneeled on its bank. He went down to his knees and cupped some water into his palms. Without haste, the blonde washed his face. It was cool like the breath of winter. A low groan of fatigue and relief escaped his mouth, feeling quite famished after a long day of hunting.

Suddenly, as he opened his eyes, he saw a reflection on the water's surface. His head snapped up, mind completely in wonder to see an elegant Swanna flying up in the sky.

It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Its white wings were spread widely as the Pokémon flew. The feathers on its breast flapped majestically by the wind. It looked preoccupied; distracted even.

A perfect opportunity for the kill.

Mind now focusing on his prey, Jun quickly took hold of his crossbow. He hopped back to his feet and positioned himself. His eyes were fully centred on the defenceless Swanna. Teeth lightly biting his lower lip, he aimed the arrow directly on the being's chest. "Come here you…"

The sun was down to its last count, greeting night as the moon took its place.

And at the mental count of three, Jun released his aim.

* * *

The Swanna was just having a leisurely stroll around the meadow like she always did. Nothing unusual was supposed to happen. It was just another boring day and night for her.

Well, it _was_. Until a sharp arrow zoomed right in front of her face – almost scratching her beak.

"Hey!" The white bird Pokémon shouted unwarily, losing her flying balance after being caught off guard. She looked down. The need to yell at the attacker was completely replaced with stun and bafflement. There it was, a living human man standing on the ground. His eyes were on her, no doubt. But it was the gaze of a hunter; one that she greatly feared.

Panicking, she flapped her wings and flew to the nearest tree. The edge of her eyes peeked at the sun. It was almost setting. Night will soon take its place. _Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!_

"Oh no you won't!" She heard him shout, obviously at her. Her body felt heavy. Her wings felt stiff. She could feel the insides of her body twist and churn; something she was now used to.

Her transformation had begun.

Her vision was getting blurry itself. Huffing annoyingly, along with her wings forming into hands, she landed into a tree. Eyes shut and newly-formed hands cupping her face, her body crashed into the thickest branch. "Oof!" She groaned at the pain from her head. _Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea…_ The young woman turned around and leaned against the tree. Her right hand rubbing her slightly swollen forehead and left hand gripping on the branch for support, her lips grumbled sourly.

She stopped immediately as she heard loud rustling of leaves.

And the second her black eyes snapped open, all the girl could see was a young man – who was also gawking – crouching right in front of her.

* * *

Once he saw that his prey had landed on a tree, Jun took no haste and swiftly climbed it. Years of training and outdoor activities proved to be useful as the prince was slick in his movements. A devious grin curved at the edge of his mouth. Pushing away a few tiny branches, Jun finally reached the peak to where his Swanna was.

"Aha!" Jun shouted in triumph. With quick reflexes, he jumped and crouched steadily on the biggest branch, positioning right in front of his prey.

But his triumphant feeling was quickly replaced with shock to see that it wasn't a Pokémon that sat before him – but a live human girl.

Both sunset and jet black eyes were round to face each other. Both were unmoving, unable to form words or any sense.

Finally, "Aaaaaa!" The dark brunette screamed out loud. The sudden yell caught him off guard, making him shake and lose his grip. Luckily, he was able to regain his balance and grip the branch tighter.

Unluckily, the branch snapped.

"Kyaaaa!" she screamed again, this time due to the fall.

"Aaaaaah!" he also shouted out of reflex.

Finally, his back crashed onto the grassy ground. Just when he was about to feel thankful, the petite girl slammed on his body. "Oof!" He gasped in pain, feeling the numbness from his stomach. Jun quickly opened his eyes.

Just as he did, the only thing he could see was her face positioning very closely to his.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed again. Swiftly, the young lady shoved his chest and frantically stood up. Her feet scooted backwards until her back leaned against her tree. Her heart raced. Her mouth gasped in weariness and fear.

Jun leapt back to his feet. He himself was breathing heavily, mostly from the aftershock he was receiving. His eyes didn't deceive him. There was a real human girl standing before him. "You're…" He said between breaths. "You're not the Swanna…You're…You're a girl!"

The girl frowned to hear such an obvious statement. "Well you…!" Suddenly, she stopped. Her black eyes focused on the regal badge on his shirt. The dark brunette focused her attention on the young blonde. His eyes were still wide, enabling her to see his sunset gaze. Her mind tinkered, contemplating on whether what she saw was right. "You're the prince…are you?"

Jun blinked in stupor. He raised a single eyebrow, quite surprised that the girl knew him. "You know me?"

Realizing how confused he was, she waved her hands. "A-ah yes! I live in your kingdom, your Sire!" She quickly gave a ladylike curtsy. Her white, knee-length dress was tipped slightly as her legs were crossed. "I am Hikari. I am a humble citizen who once lived in your kingdom, your Majesty."

The more he heard her explanation, the more baffled he was. "Wait what?"

* * *

"A curse…?" He asked dumbly. The young man sat cross-legged across the petite lady. Hikari let out another sigh. For a prince, she was surprised that the man needed to be explained for almost 50 times about her curse.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "I was cursed by the evil Madame Von Misbart. She was threatened by my presence ever since I was young." Hikari looked at her palms. "I do not know why…She said she hated me for being too close to him…"

"'Him…'?" Jun asked again, head tilting to the left.

Hikari managed a single nod. "If I remember correctly, I was friends with this one child. We were close ever since birth. He was wealthy while I was not. But he never cared about status, and so did I. We were childhood friends, per say." She giggled dryly. "My father and his parents even promised that once we reached a certain age, I will marry him."

The young prince only listened, eyes blinking as he looked at her. Her head was hung, though he knew she didn't feel well about talking about it. Her shoulders shook slightly, and her hands trembled.

Seeing her like this, it broke his heart a bit.

"And that's when Madame Von Misbart knew about us. She was so jealous of our friendship and love, she turned me into a Swanna in the morning, but a human at night." Hikari cupped her face in the palms of her shaking hands. "I am forever stuck in this abyssal spell…"

Suddenly, she felt her hands being pulled away. Hikari looked forward. How shocked she was to see the prince, holding her hands and flashing a warm smile at her.

"Don't worry," he muttered slowly, yet filled with dedication, "I'm gonna help you break this spell! And I'll help you find that best friend of yours so you can be wed!"

* * *

It had been almost a month since they'd met.

And to be honest, he loved every moment of it.

They did quite a lot of things to learn how to break the curse. Jun even brought a few mathematical and science books he smuggled from his professor. He learned that Hikari was a smart girl. She understood each word and equation on the pages. She even knew a few foreign languages.

But to their dismay, even with her wide knowledge, the spell was still strong.

Never giving up, Jun even bought her a pendant – in which he thought was magical. When she asked where or who even told him that, he happily replied, "From this gypsy in a flea market."

Hikari didn't know whether to sigh or laugh. The young prince was willing to do anything to help her – even if it meant getting tricked by a saleswoman. "Thank you…" she muttered slowly. "But none of this is working. Though the pendant is pretty, you do know that it's a fake, right?" The girl curved a small smile.

As soon as he saw her smile, his heart beat frantically.

Jun scratched the back of his head. His grin flashed like an idiot. The heat in his cheeks was beginning to show. Cursing mentally, he shook his head. "I-I know that!"

* * *

He wouldn't lie.

The more days he spent with her, the more his attraction towards her was growing strong.

As a Swanna during the day, she was the most beautiful; that wasn't a bluff. But at night, when she was in her true human form, 'beauty' seemed like an understatement.

There was something that perked his mind though every time he met her. He felt something; like an unknown feeling he once had. He felt like he saw her before. The feeling wasn't strong at first, but the more Jun saw her, the more that tiny strand of feeling began to intensify.

She was like a dream. A vague, wonderful dream.

Jun was a bit late tonight due to royal duties. His mother had been urging him to find a wife. He merely nodded and blatantly reply yes, for all he could think about was the elegant, mysterious Hikari. _Her…as my queen…_

For some reason, that thought made his heart dance.

He arrived at their little paradise. Once there, Jun saw Hikari. The blonde was quite surprised to see that the young woman was dancing and twirling happily. Sounds of Starlys and Staravias filled the sky. They cooed a lovely tune, and the young human lady danced to the rhythm.

One leg was raised as she twirled majestically. Her arms were raised and fingers were linking, Hikari tiptoed and pranced around the bank. Her eyes were shut, enjoying the soothing sound of the music. Even with all the years of despair, dancing always calmed her down. It was her way to release stress and to show emotions. And ever since the dashing young prince appeared, somehow, it made her want to dance even more.

She was happy, that wasn't a lie.

And deep down inside, the seed of love started to sprout in their hearts.

Jun watched as he hid behind a tree. He leaned casually, arms crossing against his chest. _Such an angel…_ He thought, mind in a daze. Never had he seen such grace in one person. She seemed calm and serene. Even with the dark spell trapping her life, he could see the joy and bliss in her moves. She smiled as she spun, her heels clicking together.

_No man is stupid enough to not find…her…beautiful…_ He stopped on his thoughts. Jun remembered one flaw; she was assigned to wed someone, her mystery childhood friend.

Not him.

The thought of it left him breathless. He felt his heart shattering, like someone had kicked him in the chest. Jun quickly shook his head and growled under his breath. "Now's not the time to think of that. I'm the prince. I'm gonna get married too and be happy." The young man opened his eyes. His gaze turned into one of sorrow and disappointment. _Only…it's not her…_

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath.

"Damn what?"

His sunset eyes snapped open, only to see Hikari standing very closely to him. "Aaah!" he shouted unwarily, feet stumbling backwards. Sadly, he lost his balance and fell butt first on the ground. Hikari giggled as Jun groaned. "Silly boy," she said between chuckles. "You are a clumsy prince, you know that?"

The blonde hopped back to his feet and rubbed his butt. A frown bestowed on his face as he muttered, "I am not…"

The dark brunette couldn't help but utter another giggle. "Come on." She held out her hand. Jun looked at it in confusion. He then stared at her, lips pursing as his way of questioning.

Hikari breathed a low sigh. "I want you to dance with me."

Well, that was a shocker. "B-b-but…" He was stunned. Never had she asked him to sway with her. Sure he danced before. But it had been long since he danced a slow dance. The last time he did that was with a person; a little girl he once acquainted with when they were kids.

The dark brunette flashed a cocky smirk. "Come on, now. Don't tell me a prince doesn't know how to dance?"

That sparked his ego. "Oh I'll show you a dance." He quickly took her hand and tugged her closer. Hikari was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. Her free hand was pressed against his hard chest. His free hand was snaked around her waist. Hikari looked up. Their faces were close, and his smirk was all she could see.

The feel of his touch and the sight of his grin was enough to shade her face red.

Scoffing in abash, she shook her head. "Tease…"

It was Jun's turn to chuckle. "You asked for it."

And so they danced. They danced to the soothing sound of the Pokémon's hums. They danced under the bright full moon. They danced to the calming sound of the rustling leaves. Her hands fitted him perfectly. Their steps were harmonized like it was meant to be.

_Meant to be…_ She looked up. As she expected, his eyes met hers. Those sunset eyes were twinkling like little orange pearls. Her heart raced, pounding her ribcage like it was about to burst out. She didn't even blink, for her body movement itself was stunned by his presence.

Though there was something…something so familiar about him, she just couldn't ponder what.

Even for a young man, he looked childish inside. Heck, he even acted like a child once in a while.

_He reminded me of…_ Hikari's mind wandered. _Of…Of…_

Suddenly, as they danced, her pupils dilated.

Her memory began to rush into her head.

She remembered everything.

She stopped on her tracks. Jun flinched as she did. The young prince was so entranced with her presence, he didn't realize the shock glistening in her eyes. He looked at her in confusion. The petite lady looked dazed and shocked, making him worry. "Hikari…?"

"_Nooo!_"

Suddenly, a loud gust of purple smoke appeared out of nowhere. The two teens coughed out the excess smoke. Out of reflex, Jun pulled Hikari behind him. His head turned left and right, eyes instantly scanning the place.

"I cannot let this be."

The voice got louder. The fog began to evaporate. Once their vision was clear, all they could see was a Mismagius.

Hikari could feel her knees going weak. "N-no!" She quickly gripped the back of Jun's shirt. He could literally feel the trembles coming from her.

The Mismagius glared at her victims. Her eyes gleamed a bright red. Her fangs tightened into a deadly snarl. "I can't let you have him!" Another whirlwind of purple fog coiled around her. Sensing the danger, Jun quickly took hold of his sword and poised for the attack.

The Mismagius transformed into a human. Her short dress was purple and black. Her high heels were violet and her black socks covered until her upper knees. A huge purple hat was placed on her head, still resembling a somewhat human form of a Mismagius.

It took him the sight and Hikari's shakes to realize who it was. "So you're Madame Von Misbart." Jun said sternly, eyes glaring at the female enemy.

The witch cackled evilly. "Smart boy." She took one step forward, red eyes glowing and glaring at the pair. The lady focused her attention on Hikari, who was still trembling behind the prince.

The more Von Misbart looked at it, the more enraged she became. "You..." She hissed slowly. "You're not supposed to meet him. Not anymore. The prince is mine. _Not yours!_"

Hikari was scared for her life, but Jun was dumbfounded as a rock. "What?"

The witch cast a glance at the blonde. Her lips curved into a malicious smirk. "All my life, I wanted you, my dear prince. But thanks to her," she rudely pointed her long finger at Hikari, "I cannot have you. The fact that you two are entwined since birth sickens me!"

It was as if the world had stopped for a brief moment. The dark brunette's heartbeat raced. She was right. All this time, all her life, her childhood companion that her parents vowed to wed her with was _Jun_ – the prince – all along. She remembered now, how she always came to the castle to play. She remembered his laugh, his smile, the spark in his eyes every time they were together. She remembered both their parents agreeing to more adult matter; that matter being their _wedding._

It took Jun a few ticking minutes though to realize the sudden truth. His heart stopped, sunset eyes widened as it could be. The young man peeked at the girl behind him. Despite the fact that he was utterly shocked, his thought stayed to one thing: He had found his princess.

Sadly, they had one problem. "Die!" Von Misbart shouted angrily. Her hands glowed a bright purple. In seconds, she waved her arms and threw an energy ball at the couple.

Hikari's eyes were round as plates. "Watch out!" she shouted in panic. Out of reflex, the dark brunette pushed Jun out of the way. Luckily, the beam missed him.

Unluckily, it didn't miss her.

The ball of energy shot her right in the chest, making her body crash into a tree. The girl gasped in utmost pain. As her body slid down, her eyes felt heavy.

And once she plopped down to the ground, Hikari's eyes were shut.

Jun groaned as he felt a slight nudge on his head. The young man opened his eyes – only to see his dearly bride-to-be fallen a few steps before him. "No!" His heart stopped, as if someone had taken a blow to his chest. His fair maiden was seen lying on the grassy ground, eyes never showing signs of opening. He heard a maniacal cackle, filled with enjoyment even.

"Now," the witch laughed enjoyably, "you are mine!" She cackled again, hands raised up in the air in a form of victory.

Jun slowly stood up, legs wobbling from the aftershock. His sunset eyes glared at the maniacal witch. Teeth horribly gritting inside his mouth, Jun moved his hand to the back of his pocket. His fingers trembled and tensed with rage. His breathing got heavier each second, growing more intense as he thought of Hikari.

Hikari. His long lost childhood friend.

Hikari. The poor cursed girl.

Hikari. The most beautiful Swanna and lady he had ever met.

Hikari. The girl he had fallen in love with.

Hikari. His light. His future. His bride-to-be.

Hikari. The one he had lost.

Fumed with anger, Jun took hold of his dagger and slipped it out. The young man was always opposed to violence. But this one was a complete exception. Without haste, the young prince threw his silver dagger at the distracted witch.

In one breath, Von Misbart gasped to feel something sharp stabbing her throat.

And just like that, life blacked out from her, letting her soulless body fell backwards to the ground.

Everything was eerily quiet.

Jun blinked in stupor, baffled and stunned by the situation he was in. Suddenly, his mind snapped back to reality. He looked at Hikari's body. Heartbeat racing like an engine, the young man stood to his feet and dashed to her. "Hikari!" Jun cried in terror. He slid to the ground next to her and quickly lifted her body. "Hikari no!" Fear was rushed into him. He had just reunited with her after so long, and yet fate was being cruel to them both. He brought her chest to his hear, hearing for any heartbeat.

To his utter surprise and dumbstruck joy, he did hear a beat.

She was alive.

He gawked at her. He wasn't fooled. He saw her breathing. It was even; too even, like she was sleeping. "Hikari," Jun said, voice breathed with such relief. "Hikari, my dear, wake up." The blonde slowly shook her body, hoping to awaken her from her slumber. Once he saw that it had no effect, Jun decided to shake faster.

To his dismay, she didn't move an inch.

"Hi…Hikari…?" The young man whimpered sadly. The girl was asleep, but she definitely didn't move at all. It was as if she was in a coma.

His breathing stopped for a second.

"No…" Jun muttered slowly, lips trembling. His eyes felt wet, simmering under the dim moonlight. Finally, a single tear trickled down his cheek, dropping on the edge of Hikari's red lips. "I'm sorry…" He breathed, barely a sound. "I'm really, really sorry…" The young prince inched closer to her face. His shaking fingers caressed her cheek, moved to her hair and pushed a strand away from her forehead. "Please wake up, my Kari Kari…"

To his chagrin, she didn't even blink.

His hands balled into fist as it stayed next to her face. Jun closed their distance, his breath gently touching her nose. His sunset eyes were stained in tears. His blonde hair fell to the sides of his face. Their noses brushed against one another. His lips were merely an inch apart from hers. "I love you…" Those three words finally came out of his mouth. Jun kissed Hikari. His lips touched her gently, yet filled with passion and need. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart. Even when they were clueless about each other a few days back, Jun wouldn't lie; he had fallen deeply for the girl.

The young prince laid his head on her chest. He began sobbing quietly, but it proved at naught as his voice echoed inside the forest like a tragic melody.

Suddenly, he heard a moan.

Then a groan.

And finally, "Jun…?"

The young man shot up. He didn't know whether to scream, panic, cry, or laugh.

Because what he saw was Hikari moving and – most of all – awake and alive.

The girl slowly sat up, hand rubbing her head. "What…happened…?"

Jun didn't say a word. He was too flabbergasted at the miracle in front of him. Hikari looked around. Finally, a gasp escaped her mouth to see a certain corpse not far from them. "I-it's…It's…!"

"Whoah, whoah! Calm down!" Jun quickly took hold of her shoulders and positioned her to face him. "She's dead. She won't hurt you anymore." The said with such confidence and assurance, making the girl froze in her posture. The flashed a boyish smile, confirming his words.

Black eyes blinked dumbly, trying to decipher his words. "She's…dead?"

Smile growing wider, Jun answered, "Yep."

Hikari looked down. She bit her lower lip, tugging it inside her mouth. "If she's gone…that means…" She looked at her hands. "That means my spell is broken…" Her voice was faint to the ears, making Jun leaned a bit closer.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's broken…" Hikari said again, louder. The girl looked up, eyes sparkling in joy. She was a full-fledged human again.

But just as she was about to cheer, she realized that their faces were inches apart.

Both eyes were wide. Both cheeks were hot and red. Hikari quickly gasped and cupped her mouth. Jun flinched at the squeak. He gawked as the girl in front of him fumbled bashfully.

"S-sorry, your Majesty…" she whispered meekly, eyes down. The thought of the young man in front of her was not only the prince, but her childhood friend, baffled her. She remembered everything perfectly. She saw the two of them having fun time together; chasing each other in the royal garden. She saw their young selves playing hide and seek and pirates.

She saw the day Jun met her for the first time once again.

Suddenly, she felt her chin being brought up. Hikari was stunned to see that Jun held her chin. A smirk was curved on the young man's dashing face. "Don't call me 'your Majesty' anymore," he murmured softly, "Call me Jun…" And before she could say a word, he pressed her lips against his once again.

Hikari squeaked at the sudden kiss. Even so, her shock was replaced with joy as she felt the softness in his kiss. A smile crept up her lips. Without another thought, Hikari pounced on the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now it was Jun's turn to be startled, yet his composure was still, arms snaking around her waist. Their smiles never left their faces, kiss deepening with such intense and passion.

He had found his lost bride. She had found his lost prince. And even though fate had once torn them apart, fate had once again brought them back together.

And this time, Jun will make sure that fate will let him keep his Swanna forever.

_**END.**_


End file.
